one night stand
by ezria.fitzgomery
Summary: life hasn't been easy for , selling her body was the only way she could survive , but what happens when a stranger comes along and attempts to help her ? Ezria AU . rated m for sexual contact .( suck at summery)
1. Chapter 1

" why ? seriously … why did you bring me here ?" he asked as soon as he stepped into the strip club , seeing lots of high guys sitting on their chairs , watching lustfully the girls who are giving them lap dance . he sighed as he was about to walk out but Hardy grabbed his arm and stopped him .

" Ezra if you live , we're not friends anymore " Hardy said firmly as Ezra sighed .

" fuck we're not , I'm fine … I don't need this "

" don't you ? really ? come on man , you haven't been exactly _active_ lately , just have a little bit " Hardy said as Ezra scoffed .

" how ? by screwing a whore ? I'm not that type of a person and my friends usually know that but you don't seem to " Ezra said tiredly as he slapped away Hardy's hand from his arm .

" Ezra –"

" no I have an exam tomorrow and I have to study for it " Ezra cut him off as Hardy looked at him and chuckled .

" you spent the last two days _studying_ for this test , you need to pull off a little bro "

" yeah I think I pull off myself with better things " Ezra assured him as he started walking , but then someone stopped him and turned him around as she placed her hands on his shoulder and stroked them .

" what's the rush big boy ?" the woman whispered in his ear as Ezra looked at her doubtfully .

" big boy ? really ?" he said to Hardy as he smirked at him and winked , soon enough Hardy was out of sight , leaving Ezra alone with this unknown woman as she looked at him lustfully .

" so where do we begin ?" she smirked as she grabbed his hand and started walking to one of the available booths in the room , Ezra sighed as he gave in and started following her , until they both stopped walking by the sound of someone warning the girl .

" leave him alone , he's mine " the brunette demanded as she walked to them gently , the other kept her hand still in Ezra's as Ezra looked at both of them , he could see the look of losers in the girl's face as the brunette approached them and pulled her hands off Ezra's as she grabbed his collar and started walking to a different direction , Ezra didn't know how to feel , he felt kinda insecure , but yet exciting , Hardy was right , he hasn't been active in months , it didn't bother him as much as he thought , he wanted to stay out of the whole relationship dramas as far as it's possible , he didn't want to be involve with girls for a matter of time , right now all he wanted to focus was his education , he wanted to finish college before attending for job. And if he wanted to get his goal , he had to put away all the drama with girls , the last time he was in a relationship , it didn't turn out so great and it didn't end well either , his ex-girlfriend ,Jackie , wanted them to take more serious steps but Ezra thought it was too soon , he still couldn't understand why he ended up with her , she was nothing like him .

As the girl walked through the hallway , followed by Ezra , they both reached to a room which Ezra assumed that it would cost him a fortune but he decided to let go of the material stuff for one night , he gave up , he wanted to have fun for one night .

She let him in as she closed the door and locked it , Ezra felt trapped but excited at the same time , the lights were poor , and surely he appreciate it . he looked at the girl awkwardly as she smirked and approached him , she made him sat on the couch as she came along and sat on his lap , she saw how nervous he was as she giggled , for some reason Ezra found her giggling cute and adorable , but then he snapped back , it was probably one of the girl's trick for seducing guys , he continued to look at her , she was unbelievably pretty , her hazel eyes were shining in the dark as she ran a hand through her brown silky hair .

She bit her lip as Ezra gasped as soon as he felt her fingers grazing on his chest through his shirt . he sighed and closed his eyes as she felt the girl's face approaching his , she was looking at him amused as she pulled back causing Ezra to look at her .

" first time ?" the girl asked smiling as Ezra looked at her seductively , did she really think he hadn't have sex ? or is this his first time ?

" what am I ? a child ?" Ezra scoffed as the girl continued to smile .

" I meant at the strip club dumb ass … " the girl chuckled as Ezra smirked , despite the fact that she was a stripper , she was amazingly cute and lovable. Ezra laughed uncomfortably as he nodded .

" yeah it is … " the girl smirked as she placed her hands around his neck , his own hands automatically found her waist as she bent down and nibbled his ear , receiving a throaty moan from Ezra as he looked at her passionately .

" don't worry , I'm going to make this good for you " she whispered as she started kissing his neck softly , her hands started unbuttoning his shirt as he closed his eyes . his hands went down to her ass as he squeezed it , she let out a soft moan as Ezra ran his hand through her butt , she felt her knees go weak as she bite on his neck and straddled him , her legs placing in either sides of him as they looked at each other with desire .

" what's your name ?" he whispered as the girl continued to look at him .

" I don't do names " not a second later after her answer she crashed her lips with his as she grinded her hips on his lower stomach , feeling his hard member growing underneath her as she moaned , after granting the access Ezra slipped his tongue inside her mouth as he rubbed her sides with his hands , moving his hands slowly up to her chest as he palmed her breasts , she threw her head back in pleasure as Ezra bent down and kissed the mounds of her breasts before sucking hard on them , she gasped as Ezra's talented fingers unclasped her bra and took it off quickly , she hurriedly pushed Ezra back on the couch as now he was laying on it , she straddled him as she took off his shirt and threw them blindly on the side of the room , after that she went for his belt and started undoing it as Ezra was panting , he had never felt this way before , sure he was with other women before but none of them could make him feel so amazing and wanted .

She undid his belt as she leaned down and unzipped his zipper with her teeth , never breaking the eye contact with Ezra as he groaned . eventually she pushed off his pants and left him on his boxers as she started palming his erection with her hand , he threw his head back as he groaned in pleasure causing her to smirk as she started pulling off his boxers slowly as he was growing impatience , he hissed out as she finally released him and took off his boxers, revealing his erection proudly standing up , she swallowed hard as she looked at his hard member , pre-cum was dripping from its tip as she started feeling anxious , considering her petite body and her tightness , she was worried that he may not fit inside her , maybe she made a mistake for choosing him and taking him away from the other girl. She let go of her thoughts as she ran her fingers through the length of his member , grazing at it as Ezra gulped .

She leaned her head on his cock but before reaching it Ezra stopped her as he rolled them off so now he was on top of her , he pinned her hands above her as she bit her lip . he was still panting as he quickly got rid of her fabric panties and threw them away , leaving her naked on the couch as he pressed his body to hers , she moaned in contact as she wrapped her hands around his , her legs coming and pressing against his lower back as she was ready to take him , he had other plans as he sneaked a hand between their bodies and pressed it against her clit causing her to whimper as she gasped , he plugged two fingers inside her , just to make sure she was wet enough for him , after thrust in out of her for a few times he finally pulled out his fingers which made her sigh from the loss of contact .

He didn't give her a chance to catch her breath as he pushed his throbbing cock inside her wet tight entrance as she felt pain and pleasure at the same time , pleasure was beating the pain as she closed her eyes , he didn't move inside her , giving her time to adjust his size as she hissed , he could tell she was in pain .

" you okay?" Ezra whispered in her ear , sending shivers down to her spine as she nodded quietly , she couldn't protest , this is how she made money , she couldn't complain about the situation , she didn't want to miss her client, she was willing to take the pain for it .

He buried his face to the crock of her neck as he started moving inside her , thrusting slowly yet passionately as he was hearing her panting in his ear , she moaned as he was hitting her spots with each thrust, the pain disappeared as she allowed herself to enjoy this , most of the guys would make it rough and don't care how her body responds , they just wanna release themselves but he wasn't like them , he was so caring that it made her worried , maybe he wasn't just enjoying this as much as she was .

She ran her fingers through his hair as she kept her eyes shut , which faced Ezra's protest . he continued to thrust into her as he started speeding up gently , careful not to hurt her .

" open your eyes " he panted as he pressed his forehead against hers , he wanted to look at her while he was giving both of them pleasure , he wanted to know the person he was having sex with , it was almost he forgot she was just a prostitute . she opened her eyes immediately as she looked at him lustfully , she stared at his blue eyes , he had never seen a guy this much pretty .

"gosh your eyes are so mesmerizing " she felt her cheeks reddened as she heard his statement , nobody has ever told her she is pretty , she didn't know how to react , her lips automatically turned to a weak smile as she looked at him smiling , he took a deep breath , smelling her delicious scent as he kissed her gently .

He felt her walls clenching as she was moaning nonstop , she bit her lip in anticipation as Ezra gave her three more thrust , causing her to shatter as she came unbelievably hard around him , it was enough for Ezra to send him over the edge as he bit down her shoulder and came deep inside her , filling her with his hot semen as they were both panting , catching their breath .he collapsed on top of her as they both lay down in silent , he didn't move out from inside her as he remained his head on her shoulder , her hands were still gripping his neck as she was catching air in her lungs , tonight was obviously her busiest night , she didn't even realize when time passed , she didn't know if he still want to do it again , some of her clients paid her double for another round but she wasn't sure of him , he didn't look like other men .

before going to him and taking him from the other girl , she heard his talk with his friend , she knew Hardy , he came over there all the time but she never had sex with him , he respected her , Hardy knew how miserable her life was , one night she was drunk and split everything for him , from that day he always checked on her every time he gets a chance , sometimes Hardy gives her extra money , just to make sure she can afford things that she wants , she always appreciates him , she didn't know how to make it up to him since he didn't let her sleep with him , after hearing his conversation with Hardy she thought maybe his friend is a nice person like him , maybe he wouldn't be too rough with her , that's why she picked her , as much as she heard this guy's name must be Ezra , she heard Hardy calling him his , she didn't tell him her name .

she felt Ezra pulling his member out of her as she whimpered from the loss of contact , Ezra noticed her as he bent down and kissed her on the lips chastely before getting up , no one did that to her , no one just kissed her for no reason .she couldn't help but smile as they both got up and started searching for their clothes , either of them found their clothing in each corner of the room as they remained silent , no words needed to be spoken . she put on her panties as she was attempting to hook her bra with her hands but she seemed to fail , Ezra saw her trying as he was now dressed completely , he walked up to her as he pulled away her own hands and hooked her bra for her , he couldn't stop herself as he placed a kiss on her shoulder , she gasped as she shivered , she turned around and looked at him smiling .

" thank you " she mumbled but loud enough for Ezra to hear as he smiled at her assuring before pulling his wallet out of his pocket , he was counting for the money to give her as she shook her head and made him put his money back in his wallet .

" no no it's fine … " she refused the money as Ezra looked at her confused .

" why ? I gotta give you something "

" no you don't need to , let's just say that I'm returning a favor " she shrugged as she was hoping he would be convinced , he raised an eyebrow to her as he look at her completely confused .

" a favor ?as long as I know you're the one who did me a favor " Ezra stated.

" well … let's just say I'm doing it for a common friend and … you've been a complete gentleman to me so ... I appreciate it but I don't want the money "Ezra opened his mouth to speak up but she didn't let him as she grabbed his wallet from him and put it back in his pocket before giving him a reassuring smile , he was amused by her as he watched her walking to the door , he was lost in his thought as the girl turned around to him before leaving .

"Aria " she said her name as he looked up at her and smiled .

" I thought you don't do names " he teased as Aria chuckled before biting her lip .

"well I guess you're special " she looked down shyly as Ezra smiled himself , he was special to her , but then again he remembered she was a striper , he didn't think it was one of her tricks , she didn't look like a bad person .

"Ezra" he told her his name himself .

" I know … " she smirked before walking out of the room , leaving Ezra confused in the room with his thoughts , how did she know his name ?

LB

He kept tapping his foot on the ground as Hardy hit him on the shoulder .

" what the hell man !" Ezra hissed as he started rubbing his shoulder .

" stop tapping your foot ! you're getting on my nerve " Hardy said angrily as they all settle down on their seats , all of the students were placed in their seats as professor King entered the class and closed the door behind him .

" alright everyone , sit down and stop talking until I give everyone their exams " he shouted as all the students sat on their chairs , waiting for him as he was giving them their papers to respond , Ezra sighed as he looked at the paper in front of him , was almost done giving everyone their papers as the door got opened which caused everyone to turn around and looked at the very girl rushing into the class . Ezra's eyes widened immediately as soon as he saw her in front of the door .

" I'm so sorry professor Bing I'm late " Aria rambled as nodded quietly and demanded her to take her seat .

She was looking for her seat hurriedly but soon she stopped as her mouth got opened shockingly as she saw Ezra , he narrowed his eyes Aria cursed under her breath .

" Holy crap " she mumbled as she passed Ezra walked further as she sat down on her seat , _this didn't end well ._

_**End of chapter 1 **_

_**Hi everyone ! so I came up with this story and I only write the first chapter , I'm not so sure if I should continue this , review and tell me what you think and tell if you want me to continue this story . thanks Xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously :**_

" _I'm so sorry professor Bing I'm late " Aria rambled as nodded quietly and demanded her to take her seat . _

_She was looking for her seat hurriedly but soon she stopped as her mouth got opened shockingly as she saw Ezra , he narrowed his eyes Aria cursed under her breath ._

" _Holy crap " she mumbled as she passed Ezra walked further as she sat down on her seat , this didn't end well ._

Sitting in his chair at the exam , Ezra was having a hard time focusing on his test , he tried not to think about the very girl sitting three behind him , the girl who he slept with last night , what was she even doing there ? she didn't look like to be someone who studied for college , for god sake she was a whore , how did she end up sitting near him ? Ezra snapped back from his thoughts as he was almost finishing his exam , surprisingly he was doing it better than he expected , although his mind was still somewhere else , he turned his head slightly and looked at Aria who was rubbing her eyes , it was like she was about to cry , she was staring at her exam as she wrote some notes on it once a while .

" sorry can I get an extra paper ?" Ezra asked professor King as he nodded , Aria cursed under her breath as Ezra noticed it well .

" extra paper ? are you fucking kidding me ?" Aria mumbled as Ezra smirked himself , he knew Aria couldn't see him , suddenly there was a feeling creating inside him that was unbearable to him . he took the paper from professor King as he thanked him and started writing on it .

Ten minutes time was left for the students , some of them were already giving their papers and leaving the room , some of them were stuck with the exam , Ezra glanced at professor King to make sure that he's distracted , he waited for the great opportunity as he saw professor King turning around that his back was now facing the students , Ezra quickly took the chance as he reached under his seat and offered Aria the paper , she was beyond confused as she looked at the paper in his hand.

" take it " Ezra demanded quietly as Aria hesitated , she wasn't a cheater but she was having a hard time passing this term , she bit her lip as she grasped the paper from him hurriedly and started entering his answers in her own paper , clock was ticking as Aria felt more and more anxious than ever , after a short period of time they all heard the alarm ringing , people started sighing as they all stopped writing and handed their papers to their professor , luckily Aria was successful on finishing her exam as she slowly stepped to professor King and gave her paper , she glanced at Ezra who was standing directly behind her , waiting to return his paper as Aria walked out calmly yet terrified . she knew she had to talk to him , she had to confront him about everything .

She waited outside the class as she witnessed Ezra and professor King walking out while they were talking to each other , she sighed as she saw him locking the lecture hall door and started walking out , Ezra didn't seem to notice her standing a bit far from them .

She couldn't lose the opportunity , she couldn't miss Ezra out of her sight this moment , he could tell everyone where she works , or worked , because of her stupid decision for not getting money from Ezra , she got into a fight with the manager and he kicked her out , right now she was more fragile than ever , she had no place to stay or nowhere else to work , she needed money , she had to pay her tuition or else she couldn't finish her college and get her degree .

She rushed to professor King and Ezra as she stopped in front of them , causing them to look at her confused .

" I'm so sorry to interrupt you professor King but I forgot my scarf in the lecture hall , can you open the door for me so I can get it ?" Aria excused as she bit her lip , she glanced at Ezra who was looking at her as he narrowed his eyes . professor King took the keys out of his bag and handed them to Aria .

" here , go and get your scarf then bring me the keys to my office " he said as Aria nodded and smiled . before she could leave , she saw Ezra saying his goodbye to his professor as he started walking in the opposite direction , to the lecture hall ! .

Aria followed him as she reached to the room , she opened the door and saw Ezra passing the lecture hall , she thought he was going with her but apparently he had different plans. She cursed quietly as she started walking towards him .

Suddenly something stopped Ezra from walking as she felt a familiar pair of arms grabbing the back of his shirt forcefully and guiding him to the room , she let go of him as she entered him inside the room and closed the door and locked it , Ezra turned around and looked at her confused and yet mad at the same time .

"what the hell !? is this how you thank me for helping you with your exam ?" Ezra snapped madly as Aria looked at him furiously and raised her brows .

" oh shut the fuck up " Aria said as she started walking around the room aimlessly , she didn't know what to say or do .Ezra looked at her shocked , who would thought she would have a sharp tongue ?.

" why did you drag me in here ?" Ezra asked moments later as he saw her walking around as she ran a hand through her hair feverishly , even when she was mad she looked pretty .

" you cannot tell anybody " Aria stated seriously .

" tell what ?" Ezra asked confused as Aria walked towards him , he was a bit afraid of her .

" about last night , about what I do or where I worked " Aria pleaded as she swallowed , he looked at her as he narrowed his eyes .he sighed as he opened his mouth to talk few times but then closed it again , Aria just looked at him with her pleading eyes , hoping that he would understand .

" I … I don't have a reason to tell anyone "

" you don't right now , but once you get one who knows what happens " Aria sighed as she leaned back on the desk and looked down , her eyes were locked with the tiled floor as she struggled with the hem of her dress .

" just promise you don't … I'll do whatever you want , please " Aria begged as Ezra nodded sympathetically as he approached her .

" why do you even work there ? I mean you're in here , in a really good college , I don't get you –"

" that's not any of your business " Aria snapped back madly as Ezra took a step back and looked at her as he raised his eyebrows , she regretted her tone instantly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath .

" I'm sorry "

" no it's fine , you're right it's none of my business " Ezra said coldly , seeing the regret and hurt in her eyes , she looked so fragile and broken , yet hard work , he couldn't tell what really was wrong with her ? she was so guarded.

" I didn't mean , it's just it took a lot of work for me to get my scholarship , and I don't want to lose it and with everything with work and other –"

" I got it , you don't have to interpret yourself in front me " he grabbed his bag from the floor and glanced at her for the last time , she seemed nervous , she looked at him as she walked to him .

"your secret is safe with me , stop being worry , everyone has a job and yours well … " he trailed off as Aria chuckled bitterly , she crossed her arms and kept her eyes on the ground .

" I – I don't have a job " he looked at her confused as she met his eyes forcefully .

" I am not working there anymore " she said as he bit his lip .

" you quitted ?"

" actually I got fired , the asshole manager " she cursed as she rolled her eyes , in Ezra's eyes even though she was mad , she still looked pretty , he didn't get why a girl like her should waste herself by stripping ? she could do a lot of better , she deserved a better life , but still Ezra didn't know anything.

" why ?" Aria looked away as she doubted answering him , she didn't want him to know why , she didn't need his pity , she didn't need anybody .realization washed over Ezra's face as he cursed under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck feverishly .

" me , you got fired because of me , didn't you ?" he mumbled regretfully as he closed his eyes and sighed .

" it doesn't matter , it was my choice not to get money from you , my decision won't change if this happens again " Aria stated .

" oh please … " Ezra scoffed as Aria looked at him pissed .

" will you shot up already or do I have to make you ?" Aria groaned as Ezra scoffed again , looking at her .

" and how are you gonna do that ?" Ezra said sarcastically as Aria raised her hands on the air in a sign on frustrated as she cursed and walked to him hurriedly , within seconds her lips were landing on his as she pushed him backward and kissed him heatedly , Ezra was too shocked to respond , his eyes were wide open as he finally gave in and kissed her back , she locked her hands together on the back of his neck as his own hands automatically found her waist and closed the gap between them , he pushed her petite body to his as she moan between the kiss , her hands were running through his curly hair as she felt one of his hand sneaking under her dress and grabbed her butt as he squeezed it roughly , Aria gasped in the kiss as she pulled back threw her head back in pleasure , he took the opportunity and placed several open mouthed kisses on her neck , he sucked , bit , nibbled on her sensitive skin of her neck as she bit her lip , preventing herself from screaming considering the surrounding .

His mouth found hers one more time as she pushed him hard against the wall , receiving a shaky moan from him as she slid off his jacket from his shoulders and toss it on the floor . she struggled with herself as she attempted to unbutton his shirt but only stopped as Ezra took her wrist immediately and stopped her , he looked into her eyes with lust and needs .

" let's get out of here " Ezra panted breathlessly as Aria nodded quickly .

_**Flashback **_

" _what's your name ?" she was too weak to answer the nurse's question , she looked around as she realized she was in the hospital , she had a hard time trying to move her head to right and left , she swallowed hard as her mouth was still dry ._

" _you want some water ?" Aria nodded slightly as the nursed poured her a glass of water and helped her drink . she drank the last sip of her glass as she wiped away her mouth . _

" _what's your name sweetheart ?" the middle age nurse asked one more time as she struggled to answer her , considering her situation she could barely move her fingers ._

" _A-Aria " she whispered as the nursed nodded and wrote down her name in her file ._

" _Aria darling , what's the last thing you remember ?" she asked kindly as Aria closed her eyes and thought ._

" _I – my dad was driving , the break didn't work … I remember my mom screaming when … the car fell down in the valley " Aria tried so hard to remember more but this was the last thing she remembered , the next thing she remembers is her waking up now . the nurse looked at her sadly but she smiled weakly at her ._

" _it's the good thing the impact didn't effect your memory " she assured as she grabbed her wrist and started counting her pulse . Aria hissed in pain as she felt the nurse's finger , pressing her damaged wrist ._

" _my parents … are they … are they okay ?" Aria asked as she looked at the nurse desperately , only receiving a nervous look from her as Aria tried to hold back her tears , she failed ._

_**End of chapter 2 **_

_**What's your idea ? what do you think really happened to Aria ? why did she become a stripper ? and then Ezra around her ? tell me what you think and tell me your theories .**_

_**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews , I received 25 reviews only for the first chapter ! keep reviewing and I will update more often .everyone told me to continue this story and I will , and remember , every single word is a clue in this story . **_

_**Thanks for reading , update probably on Wednesday if this chapter receives reviews like the last one . follow / favorite are always appreciated .**_

_**I hope you enjoyed , Xoxo **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_His mouth found hers one more time as she pushed him hard against the wall , receiving a shaky moan from him as she slid off his jacket from his shoulders and toss it on the floor . she struggled with herself as she attempted to unbutton his shirt but only stopped as Ezra took her wrist immediately and stopped her , he looked into her eyes with lust and needs ._

" _let's get out of here " Ezra panted breathlessly as Aria nodded quickly ._

Her eyes fluttered open as she faced an unknown room. The sheet were away from her body as the light of the moon hit her naked flash , she didn't know where she was or what had she been up to. Suddenly a panic attack rushed through her veins as she sensed a strong arm tightening around her chest , she felt kinda trapped , scared. Slowly reality hit her as she realized what had happened earlier.

Aria Montgomery broke her only one rule , she didn't do favors outside of her work place , she only fucked guys at the strip club , she didn't know why she excepted to go with Ezra to his apartment. She quickly remembered the past few hours , how they couldn't even control themselves on the way , how he thrust his dick deep inside her , how they connected. She was more scared to think about this , she needed to leave . no one should know she slept with Ezra Fitz , the handsome smart charming student who goes to the same college as her , if anyone except Hardy and Ezra finds out about this she'll be screwed up.

She slowly pushed away Ezra's hand as she heard him giggling in his sleep. Cute! Wait Aria! You cannot think of this , he's just one of your clients that's all. As she looked around the room , figuring out where her clothes are after Ezra took them off she felt a sharp pain going through her side , crap! Not now.

She placed her hands on her side to avoid the sharp pain , the bruises were still on their place. She sighed as she bit her lip, trying so hard not scream out of pain as she rubbed her side feverishly , decreasing the pain.

Her life was a mess , everything was fucked up. Aria Montgomery , the daughter of Byron Montgomery was not suppose to become a hooker ,she wasn't suppose to stand on her own feet while she was sixteen. It's been six years but yet..her nightmares were still hunting her even in the day light. She had no home ,no one to talk to , all she could think of was to afford her college tuition and get the hell out of that fucking strip club. She didn't have many friends. A few of them were enough. It doesn't matter how many friends you have , what matters is that how many of them you can count on and she made a petty good decision about that.

Aria got back to present as she felt a war hand grazing at her bare up to down as she gasped and closed her eyes. Damn now she couldn't be able to run if he's awake. Her back was still facing him as her arm slowly fall from her side. Her breathing became normal again as she looked out side, hearing the small drops of the rain hitting the window.

The room was filled with the unwanted tension as Ezra pulled himself closer to her body while he was still laying down. Aria felt kind of scared as she tried to cover her upper body with the white sheets, her favorite color.

"You okay?" he asked with a husky voice which made Aria's whole body shiver.

"I'm fine" she lied "I'm just looking for my clothes..I need to get out of here" she mumbled under her breath as he frowned, why would she have to leave so soon? Besides she didn't seem fine, he could tell.

"Stay here.." he pleaded as he slowly run his hand along her stomach and wrapped it around her petite body, she was so skinny , too skinny perhaps.

"I can't ,I already crossed the line with you" She sighed as she tried to get up but faced his protest as he sit her back down while his hand was still wrapped around her.

"what line? It's not like we didn't sleep with each other before –"

"yeah well if I had known who you were I wouldn't have done it Ezra!" she exclaimed as she turned around and looked at him madly, he bit his lip as he got up and sat on the bed , looking at her seriously.

" just because we're at the same college? I already told you I won't tell anyone , your secret is safe with me –"

"yeah that's what all the guys say" she said coldly as she stared deep in his eyes "I don't trust you.." she heard herself saying.

Ezra had to admit , the phrase hurt him a bit but she had the right not to , she didn't know anything about him. Maybe it was better like this.

"I don't expect you to ,we barely know each other" his eyes caught the side of her small frame , the bruises on her side were dark as hell, they must hurt a lot. Aria caught up his sight as she felt her blood rushing in her brain ,feeling insecure and scared. She quickly wrapped the sheet around her whole body to avoid him from seeing the rest but he didn't let her again. She hated it ,hated how fragile she looked in front of him.

"Wh-what happened ?" he wanted to know why she was hurt ,honestly Ezra didn't know why he was so mesmerized to know this girl ,usually hook ups includes two strangers screwing up each other without knowing one another but he wanted to know her.

"that's not any of your business" she hated that her voice cracked as she said this ,remembering all the bad memories were always tough for her ,especially talking about them.

"don't push me away" she was so frustrated by his words as she slapped away his hands around her and looked at him angrily.

"who the fuck do you think you are that order me around?! I do whatever I want to" she told him madly as she stared at him deep , not looking away from his magical blue eyes ,somehow she thought of them as the greatest eyes she had ever seen ,the whole of him was beautiful ,everything about him seemed perfect ,he seemed perfect. But perfect guys always caused her trouble. At some point she wanted to kiss the hell out of him ,she didn't know why.

Ezra felt her strong gaze on his lips as he wet them and looked straight in her eyes ,he didn't care anymore. He leaned forward and kissed him as hard as he could.

She got shocked by his sudden action but kissed him back ,her hands coming to wrap around his neck as she kissed him harder, sticking her tongue down his throat as he groaned and allowed him to go deeper. They bodies came to contact with each other as their flash met each other and both groaned.

"Fuck me" she whispered in his ear as he start trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone .his mouth felt so good on her skin as , he pushed her down on the bed as lied on top of her , careful for not putting all his weighs on her. He looked down at her as his hands went down to touch her bruises ,to touch her soul. She moaned throatily as she bit her lip ,hiding the sadness in her eyes.

"We can't do this..I don't want to use you" he pulled off as he sat on the bed and put on his shirt. She sat back up as she looked down.

"I'm sorry..you just seem –" she was interrupted as they heard her phone buzzing in the pockets of her jacket. He looked at her confused as she hurried up and found her phone ,her face dropped out as she saw the dialer.

Her eyes were filled with fear and tears as she looked up at Ezra with pleaded eyes. She couldn't control herself any longer as she tossed the phone away on the wooden floor with a loud bang as she sobbed hysterically. He quickly came to her and pulled her close at himself.

"what's going on? Who was that?" he asked softly but her only response was to cry harder ,it was like she was having a panic attack. He rubbed her back smoothly as he whispered comforting words to her, saying that everything's gonna be alright even though he didn't know for sure. She felt calm again as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I've got to go" she whispered several minutes later while they were still in each other's arms. She placed a soft kiss on his earlobe which made him gasp. She pulled back ,he looked at her with disappointed eyes.

"where do you wanna go?" he asked worriedly as she smiled sadly and looked down at him.

" I have to get back to the club, my shift's about to start" she got off the bed ,finding her clothes and putting them on, buttoning the buttons of her grey shirt.

"you can't seriously go back there now..not like this" he said seriously as she kept on putting clothes.

"well I have to..I need the money" she whispered as she turned around and looked at him with warm eyes. She could tell he was worried ,his face showing concern. She couldn't understand why he cared about her so much.

"I'll be fine..I'll survive" she smiled softly as she walked to him and kissed his cheek softly before pulling back. He was confused by her actions ,one minute she was yelling at him and the next minute she was kissing him. She was so strange

"will I see you again?" he asked just when she wanted to open the door and leave the bedroom. She bit her lip at his question as she turned around and looked at him.

"you don't want to" she looked away "I'll only be trouble for you" she walked away as Ezra followed her to the front door. He grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I don't care..I like you a lot Aria" he confessed as she looked at him sadly ,not wanting to bursting into tears again.

"you can't like me.. you can't tell me this" her voice broke down again.

" please stay..just for tonight..you don't have to go back to that hell at least for tonight" he took her hands and brought her back inside the house without facing her protest.

"if I stay here tonight..will you let me go tomorrow? Please you can't get attached to me"

" we can discuss that..I'll stay away from you if you still didn't want me to by tomorrow" he replied as Aria nodded quietly "but if you promise to tell me everything.." he continued as Aria gazed at him and bit her inner lip.

"my story is pretty dark Ezra , and you seem like a nice guy , I don't want you to hate me –"

"I won't I promise" he sit her down on the couch as he sat next to her ,still holding her hands.

"okay..just give me a second" she whispered as he nodded and waited for her, squeezing her hands for reassurance.

"Wh-when I sixteen my parents died in a car accident ,my brother and I survived but.."

_**End of chapter 3**_

_**What do you guys think? I know perfectly that this chapter was a total cliché but I just wanted to give you guys something.**_

_**Sorry for the lack of updates I broke my wrist and after I healed I broke my finger !Lol**_

_**I hope you guys like this one let me know what you think. What happened to Aria ? or what her decision will be. I'll be waiting for your reviews! Love you all**_


End file.
